1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to extensible cargo brace devices for extending between the walls of a vehicle to retain the cargo therein. More particularly, the invention relates to a cargo brace having a pair of ladder-like retaining members which are expanded outwardly by positive lever actuated expansion means and returned by tension spring means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types and styles of cargo braces have been constructed and are in use for retaining cargo within a vehicle. Problems, however, have been encountered with many of these known cargo braces in that considerable time is required to expand and retract the brace where the brace uses a threaded bar-type expansion and retraction mechanism, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 969,002 and 2,543,175. Other cargo brace constructions use springs for controlling the actuating lever or to provide the expansion tension for retaining the brace between the walls, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,049,328 and 3,110,506 . Such spring controlled braces have not proved entirely satisfactory in that the spring characteristics change due to climate conditions and are susceptible to breakage. Also, where a spring biased control mechanism is used, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,328, the release button will freeze and become difficult to operate in cold weather, and it requires the operator to use one hand to depress the button and another hand to operate the lever.
Likewise, most extensible cargo braces comprise a single bar which does not provide sufficient area to retain the cargo from moving or shifting within the vehicle. Enlarged rings or projection members have been mounted on known single bar constructions in order to increase such retension area, but due to their projecting nature these components are subject to breakage and are difficult to store and operate.
No extensible cargo brace construction of which I am aware has eliminated these problems by providing an extensible cargo brace formed by a pair of telescopically mounted ladder-like members having a positive mechanical actuator for expanding the members into position without requiring springs to achieve the clamping force, and which provides a relatively large cargo retaining area.